Hell at Hogwarts
by kokuro
Summary: Voldemort is rising to power, and Dumbledore is not taking any chances with security measures. He sends the Dream Team to America to get his great-niece, Camdyn. (she'll come into play later) But meanwhile, luv complicates the Dream Team's mission.
1. Ch 1 The Exchange Student

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these except the characters I made up (the ones you don't recognize) yada yada yada.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter 1: The Exchange Student  
  
Voldemort took out his wand and prodded at a door handle. The door creaked open and revealed a balding man with a smile on his face, his hand on the shoulder of a laughing wife. Their three children sat in front of a television and were falling on top of each other with laughter. Voldemort shivered with excitement as he heard screams inside of the house next door. His Death Eaters were breaking into every house in this muggle street, torturing, then killing muggles. He held his wand tightly and slammed the door open. The family gasped then screamed at the sight of this man with red gleaming eyes, wearing a black cloak and holding what they didn't recognize as a wand. He held out his wand and yelled "CRUCIO!" And the eldest muggle child was on the floor screaming and jerking. The parents looked terrified at their child and sent the other children upstairs. The man and woman attempted to relieve their child but it was no use. Voldemort raised his wand again and shouted "CRUCIO!" and pointed it at the wife. She screamed and fell to the floor, next to her twitching daughter. The father shooed the girl upstairs and ran to the side of his wife. Voldemort summoned a Death Eater, who Apparated at his side. The Death Eater pointed his wand at the man, and he was lying on the floor yelling and jerking. They both yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA" and both husband and wife lay on the floor motionless. "I wonder what the children will do when they come downstairs and see ickle mummy and daddy dead!" the Death Eater muttered to his master. "BUAH HA HA HA HA! MUAH HAHAHAHAH!" they laughed with evil grins plastered on their disgusting faces and advanced to the house across the street.  
  
Harry Potter awoke, miles away with an excruciating pain in his scar. He had been getting nightmares like this all summer, and he was starting to worry that they weren't nightmares at all. He gasped when he heard sniggers coming from at the end of his bed, and when he looked, he saw Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, along with Hermione Granger shaking with silent laughter, and a dripping ice cube in Ron's hand.  
  
"Water has always been my favorite torture device." Fred said with an innocently happy look on his face, before falling to the floor with laughter at the look on Harry's face.  
  
They all snickered and looked at Harry, who felt his scar, which was ice cold, and he realized that he had awoken to an excruciating pain in his forehead, which was not from the nightmare, but from the age-old method of Chinese Water Torture.  
  
"Hermione gave me the idea!" Ron gasped and pointed to a girl who looked at him with an open mouth and hissed "Traitor!"  
  
Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was 5:00 AM, which explained why the orange room was tinted with a blue glow.  
  
"Sorry we woke you up this early, but we just couldn't wait after we heard this idea." Ginny explained with a grin on her face.  
  
"Well at least they didn't drip some of W.W.W.'s Instant Head-Shrinking Juice down your throat!" Hermione retorted, her arms folded. She knew the blame for this would end up on her shoulders.  
  
Harry was staying at the Weasley's house for all of the summer, so he wouldn't be a danger to the muggles on the Privet Drive, considering Voldemort would most likely try to come after him. So Dumbledore put a magical barrier around The Burrow, so none of the children (except Percy, Bill, and Charlie, they had jobs to go to) were allowed out and no one but a Weasley, Harry or Hermione was allowed in. So everyone who was home during the day, entertained themselves and the others inside.  
  
"Now that we're awake, what are we gonna do? I was planning on sleeping, but." Harry glared at everyone, then smiled to let them know he was joking.  
  
"Well Mum is always up right about now fiddling around in the kitchen," George said, checking his watch, and looking up. "Let's go downstairs and see what's cooking!"  
  
So everyone tumbled down the stairs, tousle-haired and laughing.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Mrs. Weasley screamed as a jumble of children burst into he kitchen at 5:30 in the morning.  
  
"Don't worry Mum! It's only us!" Ginny piped up.  
  
"I just wasn't expecting you kids to be awake..but I was going to wake you up anyway, at least Ron, Hermione, and Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, her hand over her heart.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione stared at her. "What happened?!?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing, dears! It's just that an important owl came to you three from Dumbledore!" She said with a grin, "And I think you will be interested in what it says." She walked over to the kitchen counter and handed them a letter with a sly grin. "I think I'll go wake up everyone else." and with that she wandered out of the room.  
  
"What's she talking about!?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione held the letter and began to read,  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger, and Misters Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter,  
  
I have a mission that I think you will all be interested in. My great niece, Camdyn, is going to be coming to Hogwarts for the rest of her magical education. The only problem is that she lives in America, and the only way to retrieve her discreetly is through the muggle transportation system. I have included your plane tickets in the envelope. Please report to the London Airport and 3:00 today, dress as muggles, and a Ministry member will break the barrier temporarily, and take you to the airport. You will be on Flight 59 to Trenton, New Jersey, and the Ministry member will explain what is expected of you, and the many reasons of why she is coming. Thank you! Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
They all stared at each other for a moment. Then,  
  
"Dumbledore's great niece?" Harry said in a disbelieving tone.  
  
"Mission?" Hermione said in a tone laced with worry.  
  
They both looked at each other, then at Ron, who at the moment was silent with a petrified look on his face.  
  
"America?" Ron said faintly.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
What do you think? Not bad for a first fanfic right? Hehe..please review and tell me what you thought!  
  
Visit my harry potter message boards,  
  
http://hpmb.proboards10.com/  
  
OR  
  
Visit my harry potter fanfiction boards,  
  
http://kokuro.proboards10.com/  
  
CHAPTER 2 COMING SOOON!!!!!!!! KEEP COMING BACK!  
  
  
  
Normal Normal Heading 1 Heading 1 Default Paragraph Font Default Paragraph Font Body Text Body Text Michael Long+C:\My Documents\shakespearestealernotes.docÿ??\ Times New Roman Times New Roman Symbol Symbol Lucida Handwriting Lucida Handwriting Michael Long Michael Long Michael Long Michael Long Michael Long Normal Michael Long Microsoft Word 8.0 _PID_GUID {B1FE6103-C370-11D6-9506-0000C5C0B79B} {B1FE6103-C370-11D6-9506-0000C5C0B79B} Root Entry WINWORD.EXE ProductName Microsoft® W 1Table 1Table a registered trademark o oft Corporation. egWordDocument egWordDocument Windows® is a regi Windows® is a regi rademark of Micros SummaryInformation SummaryInformation nalFilename nalFilename ProductName* ProductName* DocumentSummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation VarFi2 VarFi2 CompObj CompObj slation slation ObjectPool ObjectPool Microsoft Word Document MSWordDoc Word.Document.8 


	2. Ch 2 America the Beautiful part I

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and I don't own anything but the characters I made up. (The ones you don't recognize) ***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2- We're off to good 'ol Hogwarts!  
  
Mr. Weasley was buzzing around the Dream Team, saying things like, "WOW! A Muggle Airplane!!" , "America! Gee whiz! You better take pictures Ron." and "Hey, can I come too?!?!?!?!"  
  
They all explained that he couldn't, but Mr. Weasley looked so downcast, Mrs. Weasley told him they could go to America on a muggle plane for their vacation, and he ran off to find the muggle phone book and start planning.  
  
At five of three, Ron, Hermione and Harry were packed, sitting at the table making very forced conversation. Each of them felt like they swallowed three Peppermint Toads ( Hop realistically in the stomach!) whole. They were nervous because Dumbledore had called it a 'mission', they would be traveling to a completely foreign (to them) country on Muggle transportation. At 3:00 on the dot, they heard honking and after saying good-bye to the entire Weasley family, they walked outside to see a Ministry Car, and a man with baby-blue eyes and a boyish face with a giddy grin plastered all over it.  
  
"Mr. Bagman!?" Harry gasped, a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"Yup!" he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet, " I know this isn't exactly my area of expertise, but the Ministry said I could come with! Now, I'm going to go on an earlier flight, in case any problems arise, and you three don't arrive on time. So into the car! We have a plane to catch!"  
  
"WE HAVE TO CATCH IT!?!?!?!" Ron said with a gasp and a look of stunned disbelieving.  
  
"No, mate! It's just an expression.all we're going to do is walk up a ramp onto the plane..." Mr. Bagman said, with a worried expression, turning to look him in the face.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron's sudden outburst, and Ron blushed to the roots of his hair.  
  
"Sorry...didn't understand.never gone on a plane before, mate." Ron muttered sheepishly.  
  
When they arrived at the airport, Ron stared at everything they passed with an open mouth on their way to the waiting area for flight 59, Trenton, New Jersey.  
  
When they got there, they all sat down and Mr. Bagman pulled out a map of the world. "Look kids, we only have to go this far!" he said, moving his finger from England to New Jersey on the map, "It'll only take about 5 hours."  
  
"Yeah." Ron said, looking at the map, "At least we don't have to go to.Callie-forn-ee-uh."  
  
Hermione and Harry both laughed at his pronunciation of California.  
  
"What!?!" Ron said, with a robbed expression on his face.  
  
"Nothing, It's just that it's Californ-yuh, not Callie-forn-ee-uh." Hermione answered, still giggling.  
  
"Same thing!" He said, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.  
  
"FLIGHT 59 TO TRENTON, JERSEY IS HERE! I REPEAT, FLIGHT 59 TO TRENTON, NEW JERSEY HAS ARRIVED!" A loudspeaker in their waiting area crackled.  
  
Mr. Bagman said," That's us! C'mon!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************ Whatcha think???? Please Review and tell me!!!!!!!  
  
Don't forget.  
  
http://hpmb.proboards10.com/  
  
http://kokuro.proboards10.com/  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon! 


End file.
